


Heartbound

by ohmykhr (cheribell)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Soulmate AU where soulmates feel each others pain, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribell/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: Soulmates feel each other's pain. Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Belphegor/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Heartbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot that I wrote last night on a whim, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for everyone who read my works!

The first injury Takeshi ever felt was an intense jab against his cheek as if someone had punched him. He was two at the time and being still a toddler, Takeshi began to wail from the pain, alarming his dad who wasn’t used to his son crying over nothing. 

Tsuyoshi had rushed to his side, picking up the weeping toddler and comforting him the best he could. His dad had been certain that Takeshi had banged his head somewhere and tried to see whether he had a bump forming anywhere.

Takeshi didn’t have the words nor the understanding to tell his dad what had happened, the only thing he knew was that it  _ hurt _ and came out of nowhere.

Being the easy baby that he was, Takeshi calmed down in the matter of minutes and went back to being his energetic self, running around the house.

Ever since that day, Takeshi felt the injuries of his soulmate almost daily.

* * *

Belphegor was seven when his mother told him and his twin brother about soulmates and that sometimes the princes might feel pain that doesn’t belong to them because their soulmate is injured. 

After his mother had left, Belphegor brought his wounded hand up to examine the healing injury that he got after Rasiel had pushed him on the ground, sharp stones cutting open the soft skin. Belphegor had to keep it bandaged up for a few days, so the wound wouldn’t open again.

He wondered whether his soulmate disliked him for giving them so much pain because of Rasiel. They fought daily, though their parents weren’t aware of this. 

That day, after learning about the concept of soulmates, Belphegor promised to himself to get rid of Rasiel once and for all - for himself and for his soulmate as well.

* * *

By the time Takeshi had turned six, he had gotten used to the daily pain throughout his body, caused by his soulmate. 

In the last year the ache had gotten more serious, punches and kicks had quickly turned into severe pain - last week it felt as if stones had been hitting him all over his body. 

Everyday Takeshi worried for his soulmate and could only wish that whoever they were, they were safe and not in danger.

But what he felt that day was different from the ones before. 

Takeshi woke up feeling so sick in his stomach that he had to skip preschool and stay home. He went to lay down in his bed and his condition only got worse. His stomach churned and his body ached all over as if he was being stabbed.

Takeshi tried not to cry out in pain and worry his dad, but the task was deemed difficult as the ache went on until he passed out from exhaustion and torment. 

Days later Takeshi noticed the absence of pain that didn’t belong to him. 

* * *

Belphegor knew his soulmate was a kind person. 

He had rarely felt pain that wasn’t his own. Whenever he did, his soulmate made sure to treat their injuries as quickly as possible as if they were trying to protect Belphegor from the pain.

Belphegor wondered how someone could be that considerate of him when he hadn’t given a second thought to his soulmate.

The prince was lazing around in his bed, watching a rather graphic movie from the television when his forearm begun to throb before the stinging pain took over. 

Belphegor hissed in pain and tugged his sleeve up to see his arm, but as soon as he did so, the burning pain was gone. 

His soulmate had taken care of the burn in the matter of seconds.

They were undoubtedly kind-hearted and Belphegor wasn’t sure if he deserved that.

* * *

The moment Takeshi realized the identity of his soulmate was the very moment he experienced pain like never before. His own howl of pain got drowned in the sound of explosions going off as Gokudera’s dynamites made a direct hit on Belphegor.

Takeshi stumbled down to his knees, taking in Belphegor’s injuries and sudden changed demeanor with wide eyes. 

A part of him wanted to run up to him and take care of the injuries. The other part was alarmed about the shift in Belphegor, making him unable to speak or move.

Takeshi was forced to see through the death match between his friend and his soulmate, ultimately leading to Belphegor’s victory. Both of the participants are alive, Belphegor only barely so - Takeshi could tell from the ache all over his body, making him weak as well.

He tried to be strong and stand up, not wanting the rest of his group to know the truth. He wanted to work through his own feelings before others chime in with their opinions. 

* * *

Belphegor had to numb himself with painkillers so he could participate in the rain match. His head was fuzzy and it was hell to stand even with the crutch as his help. The pain was still present, but not intense enough to distract him from the match.

Squalo’s opponent was a tall kid with a sword who seemed to depend solemnly on defense for some reason. Belphegor shook his head in disapproval - that kid would get rid of his head if he didn’t fight Squalo seriously.

Only when Belphegor felt the sharp pain on his shoulder as soon as Squalo’s blade met with the opponent’s shoulder. Belphegor yelped in pain, staring at Takeshi who clutched on his bloodied shoulder.

Even during a death match, his soulmate sent him an apologetic look.

What a naive fool.

It was obvious that Takeshi was trying to avoid taking any hits, but even he was unable to dodge all of Squalo’s attacks, no matter how skilled he was. Belphegor hissed after every stab that Takeshi took from the blade.

Surprisingly enough, Takeshi was able to defeat Squalo and win the rain ring battle. Belphegor let out a quiet groan when he noticed Squalo being picked up by Takeshi, the latter desperately wanting to save the swordsman. 

_ Of course _ his soulmate would try to rescue the enemy. Belphegor didn’t know him at all, but he was able to guess that’s the kind of person Takeshi was.

* * *

Nearly two months after learning the identity of his soulmate does Belphegor actually have a conversation with him. He was on a mission in Japan and decided to take advantage of the timing - he was alone and Takeshi wasn’t considered an enemy anymore.

Takeshi didn’t seem all that surprised to find Belphegor sitting in his dad’s sushi place after school. Even to someone he had fought against, Takeshi was nothing but warm smiles and friendliness. 

Belphegor had never met someone quite like him before. 

They talked for several hours at the nearly empty sushi shop. Takeshi told him about school, his friends and baseball, Belphegor revealed he is from a Royal family but didn’t respond when Takeshi asked him about his family. 

That was a story for a different time.

When Belphegor was finally making his leave, the sun had already set and he would have to rush to his flight if he wanted to make it in time. 

At the door, Takeshi stopped him, grabbing his hand lightly.

‘’Be more careful from now on and don’t hurt yourself.’’

Belphegor yanked his hand out of his grasp, scoffing at the request.

‘’For your sake?’’ He asked, crossing his arms.

Takeshi shook his head.

‘’No, for your sake,’’ he replied with a smile. 

Belphegor wondered what he had done to deserve him as a soulmate.


End file.
